Watching the Impala: A BIC Collection
by J. Maria
Summary: Hunts are always more interesting for the Winchesters when the Summers girls are involved. A BIC Collection.
1. Taunting is Naughty: 12 DoC

Series:Twelve Days of Christmas  
Title: December Twenty-Eighth  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn, Kripke owns Dean, I own the Nail Polish War  
Fandom(s): BtVS/SPN  
Character(s): Dawn/Dean  
Spoilers: Um mid/au season one and post season seven.  
Summary: Not all gifts come to us on Christmas Day - its not like he popped her cherry on Christmas day, yo.  
Words: 505  
A/N: Set post Walk Away, These Rough Currents and the Nail Polish Wars - spending the holidays with someone who wants to pole-ax you.  
Dedication:To fran06, who requested the characters.

**__**

Twelve Days of Christmas

_December Twenty-Eighth_  
_NY Watchers Council Headquarters_

"Its not like he popped her cherry on Christmas day, B," Faith tried to keep the smirk off of her face as she held the very angry Buffy back from wringing Dean Winchester's throat. Sam Winchester, however, couldn't keep his off for more than two seconds.

"Excuse me, I thought we'd already had this face off back in the hotel room three months ago! I'm a big girl, Buffy, and I can sleep with whomever I choose," Dawn yelled, wrapping the sheet around her more tightly.

"Lil B, you ain't helpin," Faith muttered as Buffy tried to get around her again - this time to wring Dawn's neck. "B, nobody could tell you nothin' when you had your heart on Angel, and if I remember right you'd do anything to keep him."

The glare between the two slayers could have leveled strong men at that moment, but seeing as how they were both slayers, it didn't really do jack squat to them. Dean, however was lookin' mighty quaky in the knees, the only part of his body that wasn't covered in Dawns pink bedspread right now. Dawn was immune because of all her past screw-ups - the slayer glare was much akin to resolve-face and the snoopy-dance, very non-lethal and only affective half the time. This was the other half.

"Uh, do you mind if we do this when Dean's a little less naked for my tastes?" Sam asked, breaking off the slayer glare (at least in Faith's case) like someone breaking off a piece of a kit-kat bar.

"Dude, I think you missed the memo on why this is happening while I'm naked," Dean snapped, irritated at his little brother beyond words.

"You know, I wouldn't have an issue with this if my little sister wasn't sleeping with a guy old enough to be -" Buffy paused, realizing the error of that particular word choice. "If he was actually a nice guy -" Once again, not a road Buffy herself had walked down. "You know, I'd be happy for her if she was sleeping with Sam!"

"No, you wouldn't," Dean, Dawn, and Faith all answered automatically.

"Hey, I'm not defective or anything!" Sam cried, startled by the quick responses.

"Boy toy, I _know_ you're not," Faith winked at him.

"She's your family, and you've got to protect her. Nobody's good enough for her, and you don't want her to get hurt," Dean glanced over at Sam before making eye contact with Buffy, "I know that all too well. And if I ever hurt her, you've got my permission to hit me over the head with a shovel for being a son of a bitch."

"As many times as I want?"

"Sure, why not?"

"No more sex here," Buffy warned, glaring at her little sister.

"Definitely not," Dawn nodded, but Dean saw that wicked little grin creeping over her lips and knew it was gonna bring him nothin' but trouble. "We've been meaning to use the backseat of the Impala for a while now."


	2. Mama's Families: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Five: Mama's Families  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker, Joss Whedon owns BtVS, Kripke owns SPN.  
Spoilers: Seasons seven and two  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: Midnight redevous with concerns for their children.  
Words: 781  
A/N: First quote comes from the into, second comes from _Help Me Remember_ by Rascal Flatts.  
Dedication: To lady_sylver for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
Five: Mama's Families__

Behind them she saw the worlds that had so briefly intersected with hers.

I know that you're leaving as soon as the sun comes through the window.

* * *

Two blonde women watched as the young woman looked through them in the spot of brief sunshine. She smiled sadly at them, and they returned the smile. She was the rare visitor they saw who actually looked at and not through them. As she slipped back into her light, the older of the women turned to her companion.

"She's not a ghost, is she, Mary?"

"No, just a walker," Mary Winchester smiled. "Not too many of her kind still left. See her around a bit, the poor thing."

"Speaking of poor things, how are our kiddies doing?" Joyce let her body float over to the bench Mary had chosen as their meeting spot.

"Right now? They're half cursing the fact that we didn't make them only children," Mary sighed, nodding her head toward the two figures across the near-deserted park, one tall dark head bowed in slight deferment to the shorter blonde head. "Other than that, they're trying to figure out how to save their siblings."

"Dawn got herself kidnapped again?"

"From what I gathered," Mary nodded. :Dean went off looking for her half-cocked. You gotta love my boys."

"I'll let my girls worry about your boys," Came the dry answer.

"They've got a lot on their plates. My boys seem to do nothing _but_ get themselves into holes they might not get themselves out of again," Mary murmured, sadness in her eyes.

"Sounds a lot like my girls."

Whatever might have been said between the two spirits was cut off as someone made their way loudly through the otherwise still surroundings. The two spirits only rolled their eyes at the intrusion into their otherwise peaceful night.

"I am so not through with you, girlie," an angry male voice called from across the otherwise quiet park.

"And I am _completely_ done with this conversation!" An agitated female voice yelled back, near to shrieking.

"You can be done with him, but you sure as hell aren't done with..."

"Fuck off!" both of them snapped at the fanged creature behind them.

The vampire paled - as if that was even possible under the pale shaft of moonlight that made him visible to them. Their siblings looked up at their intrusion, anger on each of their faces. The vampire was close to sneaking off, but sadly fell victim to misplaced anger issues. He was dust well within seconds of his misspoken words.

"I'm so glad we raised them to use their words," Joyce sighed.

"Well, we can blame the boys actions entirely on John," Mary shrugged, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, but I can't blame the girls on Hank. He didn't have much to do with them after we left L.A.," she paused. "Can I blame them on John?"

"Well, he would have been their father if I hadn't snuck up and snagged John away from you," Mary pondered.

"And he'd have been their father-in-law/uncle like figure had we come back to Kansas after college instead of moving to California."

The two women were quiet for a few more minutes, each conscious of the ticking of some invisible clock that thrummed through them. They listened to the bickering of their four children - the oldest at twenty-seven, the youngest at just nineteen - for a few minutes more until finally they felt themselves lighten. Mary spared a glance at Joyce before slapping her hands together loudly. The four heads snapped up and around in their direction.

"Mommy?" Dawn spoke, pushing past Dean and Buffy.

"Mom?" Sam murmured, a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Aunt Joyce?"

"Aunt Mary?"

"Aunt?" Dawn whirled back to glance at Dean and Buffy.

"She was mom's friend who died when..."

"Aw, damn, I knew you looked familiar!" Dean glared at Buffy.

"You're the little pervert who used to kick sand at me and Cecilia!"

"We've only got a few minutes, kids, so do you mind letting the grown-ups talk?" Joyce said loudly.

"We need to tell you to watch out for Az -"

But it was already too late. They had already lost the power of speech and the two mothers frantically mouthed 'I love you' to their children as they faded out again.

"Great, now we have to wait a whole year to speak to them again," Mary sighed. "We'll never have time to warn them about Azazeal's plan."

"But now they know his name," Joyce smiled, pointing down to where Dean was glancing at the name she'd managed to write in the dirt.

"You always were devious, you little man stealer," Mary smiled.

"You did your fair share of man stealing, Miss Mary Campbell."

"Lucky we each had two boys and two girls instead of four boys or four girls."


	3. Least Likely to Succeed: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Eight: Least Likely to Succeed  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker, Joss Whedon owns BtVS, Kripke owns SPN.  
Spoilers: Season 2 of SPN  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: Buffy meets up with a guy from her past.  
Words: 650  
A/N: First quote comes from the second into, second comes from _Big Girls Dont Cry_ by Fergie.  
Dedication: To blue_icy_rose for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
Eight: Least Likely to Succeed__

Innocent babe with the world in her eyes saw through the charades and stood on dangerous ground.

The path that Im walking I must go alone.

* * *

Buffy tugged the collar of her fleece jacket higher. God, how she hated the weather in the Midwest. Give her balmy California days over wet, rainy and cold Cleveland nights. Her eyes caught on the old black car that had been parked on the corner as she hurried on her way home. It was only the middle of October, but already they were predicting snow in the immediate future. She was half a block away when she slammed into what had to be the tallest human being she'd ever set eyes on.

Grabbing onto the man in front of her, Buffy's gaze jerked up to his face. Her slayer-sense was giving a little tingle, but not the 'I'm-a-demon/vamp' tingle she was used to. It was a low tingle, one that reminded her of Willow and other magic-users. The man's brow furrowed in confusion, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sorry about that, uh, you okay?" Buffy asked, mentally drooling over the good looking guy in front of her. It had been _way_ too long since she'd last dated someone.

"Um, what?" his low pitched voice sent a little tingle up her spine. She'd been single for far too long if she was getting tingles off an incoherent sentence.

"Obviously I hit you a little too hard," Buffy gave him a small smile. He gave her a little half-smile back. "You feeling better now?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I was a little lost in my thoughts. I'm Sam, what's your name?'

"Wow, and here I thought that wasn't a cute little pick-up trick you just tried," she blinked at him and let him stutter a protest or two before giving him a break. "I'm Buffy."

"And you won't be alive long enough to get any farther, buddy," a vamp hissed at them, tackling her to the ground while another rushed Sam.

Cursing her luck, or the Powers that Suck, Buffy made quick work of her vamp. She whirled around to save poor Sam. The sight that she found was a lot different than the one she'd expected. Wielding a machete, Sam was making quick and bloody work of his vamp's neck. She watched in stunned disbelief for a few seconds until he was rushing over to her, his hands over-friendly while he checked her for bites.

"Did he get you? God, tell me that bastard didn't get you, Buffy."

"Hey, Sam," Buffy reached up to cup his face. His whole body stilled at her touch. She smiled up at him. "I'm fine. And so are you."

She wasn't sure what happened next. Okay, she was vaguely sure. Faith had explained it once: slaying made you either hungry or horny, and while Buffy had never confirmed that it was partially true. One minute she was comforting Sam, who reminded her vaguely of someone, and the next she was making out with a complete stranger. She barely even heard the footsteps racing up behind them.

"Sammy, you okay?" a voice yelled. An all too familiar voice. An almost hated voice.

Buffy jerked back, watching as Sam started blushing for some reason. Her eyes widened in shock as it all sank in. She glanced back to confirm the identity of the man running toward them.

"Ohmygod, you're Sammy Winchester!"

"It's Sam, but yeah," Sam cleared his throat, glaring at his brother Dean.

"I just made out with little Sammy Winchester! After he beheaded a vampire!"

"God, was she this ditzy when she used to baby-sit you, Sammy?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Ohmygod, I used to _baby-sit_ you!" Buffy cried. She looked him up and down. "Although, you could be the poster-boy for milk doing a body good and I cannot believe I just said that!"

"You baby-sat - _watched_ me for all of an hour while Dean was getting our Dad. One time, and I was thirteen!"

"And you kissed so good too!"


	4. It's All a Joke: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Ten: It's All a Joke  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker and Tyler, Joss Whedon owns BtVS, Kripke owns SPN.  
Spoilers: Season 2-3  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: Someone's going to pay for leaving Dawn out of the fun and games.  
Words: 1874  
A/N: First quote comes from the second into, second comes from _Someone That Youre With_ by Nickelback. I couldn't remember if this was asked to be set in the Brothers and Not-So-Sisters 'verse or not, so I'm making it a new-er verse where similar hook-ups occur. And the title comes from a line in the movie _Some Kind of Wonderful.  
_Dedication: To fran06 for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
Ten: It's All a Joke__

Innocent babe with the world in her eyes saw through the charades and stood on dangerous ground.

Instead of being out with me, you must be out with them.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon! Seriously? Deans eyes rolled in annoyance as Dawn slipped into view.

"You sound like a bad _Grey's Anatomy _rerun," Dawn glared at him, hands fisting on her hips. "I can't believe you tried to ditch me, jackass."

"What part of 'demon-hunting' didn't you get, Summers?"

"I've been doing it unofficially since my tenth birthday, Winchester," Dawn snapped, slipping into the passenger seat of the Impala, ignoring the glare Dean leveled at her. "C'mon, that demon isn't gonna slay itself."

"You're not going."

"Is this some sexist bullshit about how girls can't fight big bad demons, because I've got about a thousand teenage girls who could kick the shit out of you and your demons on my facebook account alone," Dawn snorted dismissively as Dean jerked the door open.

She didn't get a chance to even yelp in surprise as he jerked her out of the car and to her feet. Dean pushed her away and slammed the door shut before turning back to her. There was the oddest look on his face as he walked her backwards. She gave out a surprised squeak as her back hit the brick wall of the cheap motel they were staying at. His hands caught her wrists, pinning them to the wall as his bigger frame boxed her in.

"I don't have the time to worry about your skinny little ass and Sammy at the same time. So you're gonna march that ass back into the hotel and wait for me to get back, Summers."

Dawn didn't even have time to fully grasp what he'd said before he was off her, in his car and peeling out of the lot. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she took off running. Arrogant asshole.

Thirty minutes later Dean maneuvered the Impala into the lot of Tanner's Pub. Sammy had said they were gonna track the demon back to its nest in the adjoining building. Slipping his gun into the back of his pants, and grabbing the little hex bag Bobby had whipped up for them, Dean sauntered into the bar. Sammy stood just inside the door, worry in his eyes that seemed to wash away as soon as Dean cleared the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Dean demanded, not liking the look on Sam's face. "Sam! What. Is. Wrong?"

"Apparently, this isn't the demon we've been looking for," Sam flushed, his eyes drifting over to the crowded dance floor.

"Whaddya mean it's not the demon? It all adds up."

"No, it doesn't, stud," Faith snickered from behind them. "Similar feeding style, but that baby boy's never fed like that. Purely vegan."

"Baby boy?" Dean glared at the slayer, trying to figure out what the hell his little brother was trying to hide from his view.

"Yeah, Dawn's ex. You know, the demon you wanna kill."

And then he saw her. Her body swaying against a tall muscle bound guy, with tats all up his arms. And friggin horns coming out of his skull. Dean saw red as the guy's hand slipped around to pull her back against him, his hand clenching in the too-tight fabric of her top just below her breasts.

Dawn felt his eyes before she felt Dean's hand on her wrist, dragging her away from Tyler. Who just let Dean drag her out of the bar without anything more than a mumbled, 'pheromones'. For the second time in an hour, Dean had her back against a wall, trying to intimidate her. Which really just pissed her off.

"What the hell are you thinking?" they both shouted.

"Were you gonna dry-hump that demon on the dance floor?"

"Wouldn't be the first time! He is my ex after all!"

"So evil things are what get your rocks off?"

"Three words: Busty Asian Beauties, you perv!"

"I'm the perv? I've never fucked a demon!"

"At least Tyler never man-handled me like you're doing!"

"Could be cause he's a DEMON!"

"What are you, jealous?" Dawn scoffed, trying to shove past him. It was getting old and she was getting more upset by the second.

"Yes, dammit!"

Dawn felt her eyes get saucer-wide as she stared up at him. Dean's eyes got just as big as his breath hitched. Neither one moved for several heavy seconds. And even when they did, they couldn't say for sure who moved first. His mouth slanted hard across hers, one hand fisting in the hair at the back of her neck. Hers opened beneath his urgent seeking, her arm curving around his neck and her fingers pushing into his hair. He yanked her flush to him, his hips thrusting against hers. Dawn groaned as his hands roamed lower to cup her butt. She wrapped her right leg around his hip, before his tugging pulled the other leg up to wrap around his waist.

His hand was inches from cupping her breast, his lips traveling down her throat to join it when something slammed into them from behind. Dawn screamed in pain as the rough brick tore into her thin tank top, grating against her skin and tearing at her even as Dean was shoved painfully against her. Her eyes snapped open as she stared at the demon they had been looking for slobbering just over Dean's shoulder.

Its long claws bloody as they were yanked from Deans now ravaged shoulder. A angry snarl crossed Dawn's lips as she reached around the groaning Dean and slipped down to where his gun was hidden.

"You messed with the _wrong_ horny girl, you sick son of a bitch!" Dawn shouted, leveling the gun at its bloody maw. She cocked the gun and shot it between its eyes.

Dean fell back a few steps before stumbling forward again to land hard on his knees. Dawn squeaked again, her legs tightening on his waist as they went down. He groaned against her shoulder as she winced at the pain in her back.

"Holy shit, Dawnie. I didn't think you could do it!" Faith whistled low, looking at them and the dead demon. Sam and Tyler crowded around her.

"I told her we weren't setting off the right kind of pheromones to attract the Lorgine demon. I just didn't expect _they_ would," Tyler looked a little put out about it.

"Dean and Dawn have been dancing around their future sex for months," Faith snorted, slapping Tyler on the shoulder.

"Ow, my back!" Dawn glared at them. "And Ow, Dean's back!"

"I'll get the first aid kit," Sam coughed, racing back to the Impala.

"We'll get rid of the corpse while you two untangle yourselves," Faith laughed, dragging Tyler back to the dead body.

"Thanks, Summers. Did you plan this?" Dean murmured against her neck, which caused her pulse to race and her skin throb.

"The demon or the alley almost-sex?"

"The demon," Dean growled, his eyes snapping up to lock on hers.

"Kind of. But Sammy and Faith were gonna be the bait. When we bumped into Tyler earlier today, and he told us that a bunch of mating demons had been snatched from here more than the teenagers and cheaters that you and Sammy tracked down and we just figured it would be a better sting operation here rather than at that other bar down the street. I was going to tell you, but you pulled the he-man routine and kicked me out of your car! So then I hooked up with Tyler and we were gonna be the bait because Sam and Faith could kill it better, but you showed up and dragged me out of there before it could focus on us and - and why the hell did you kiss me?" Dawn bit her lip as she finished her rant, her teeth sinking into her lower lip uncertain what she really meant to say.

"Aw, hell. Don't make that face, Summers," Dean groaned.

"I'm not making a face. I'm asking a question. Its not that hard to answer me is it?" Dawn sneered, awkwardly trying to unhitch her legs from his waist.

Dean's hands clamped down on her thighs, stopping her movement and even rocking back to sit on his feet to take more of her weight. Her body shifted harder into his, the bulge of his jeans hitting her just enough to make her whimper.

"Don't make that damn girly insecure face. It bugs the hell outta me, Summers. And do I really need to _tell you_ why I dragged you away from your humping session with demon-boy and kissed you?"

"Well, we kinda hate each other," Dawn muttered as Dean reached up to pull her head down to his.

"I kissed you because you pissed me off enough to stake my territory, Dawn."

"Stake your territory? I am so not your territory, you letch!" Dawn huffed, trying again to dislodge herself. "And you are so not the hero of some paranormal romance or a dog!"

"You read paranormal romances?" Dean chuckled, pressing hot kisses down her throat.

"Some of them mirror my day-job," Dawn's breath hissed as he put his mouth over her pulse point, sucking the flesh into his mouth.

"Any of 'em got sexy demon hunters in 'em?" Dean's mouth was back up by her ear, and he nipped playfully at it.

"Nope. All of them are about sexy demons. With horns. Or guys with psychic abilities. Arrogant guys with guns don't -" He pulled another romance novel move and cut her off with a earth-shaking kiss. Or it could be that her body was finally giving out from the pain.

"Admit it, baby, you liked touching my gun," Dean whispered against her lips.

"You suck, Winchester."

"Pick the spot and I'll start."

"Promises, promises."

"Um, I've got the kit," Sam coughed from behind them.

Dawn bit her lips as Dean dropped his head to her shoulder again and groaned. She slipped off of him and helped him to his feet. Dean let Sam lead him to the hood of the Impala where he stripped back the flannel he wore to reveal his t-shirt, the right shoulder of it soaked in blood. Dawn bit her lip as Faith dragged her to the other side and started cleaning up her own bloodied back.

"It figures you would make out with your boy in the middle of a hunt. I think I'm a good influence on you, little B," Faith grinned as Dawn and Dean made eyes at each other. "Ain't you glad you're my watcher-trainee now?"

"Yeah. But I was just glad to be out of Rome and Buffy's gross relationship with the Immortal."

Thankfully, no one else bothered to speak up until after the body was gotten rid of and the two injured parties were all patched up.

"Ready to go, Dawnie?" Faith murmured, nodding back to her truck.

"No way. Angelface and I've got some business to attend to," Dean glowered, wincing as he shrugged back on his shirt.

"Not tonight, we don't," Dawn said sweetly back at him. Dean frowned at the wary look she gave him before half-running off to Faith's truck.

"Don't push her too hard, Winchester. She's a forever kinda girl. Too damn bad she has her eyes set on the wrong brother, huh?" Faith sighed, giving Sam a wary look of her own.


	5. I Walked Through Fire For You: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Eleven: I Walked Through Fire For You  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker and the demon Tyler, Joss Whedon owns BtVS, Kripke owns SPN.  
Spoilers: season 2-3  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: Hitting the tequila lets all the walls down  
Words: 441  
A/N: First quote comes from the third into, second comes from _Before It's Too Late_ by the Goo Goo Dolls. Connected to _It's All a Joke_.  
Dedication: To fran06 for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
Eleven: I Walked Through Fire For You__

There was nothing worth wanting. The gift she got was a face of reality scooped up with the need to continually pretend that it was going to be just fine when she knew it was never going to be just fine again.

So stand on the edge with me, hold back your fear and see nothing is real till its gone.

* * *

Sam was convinced she was avoiding him. Again. Dawn and Faith had been squirreled away with the demon Tyler for hours. He thought a bottle of Tequila was involved, and he knew the best of Bon Jovi had been. The blare of Livin' on a Prayer and It's My Life through the paper thin motel walls had been enough of a confirmation for him. Dean had grumbled on about how Bon Jovi could not be considered a hair band and more bitching in Dawn's general direction.

It was times like this that he wished the two of them would just do it and get it over with. Everyone else was suffering because of it. Faith wouldn't come near him because she was convinced he was too good for her, and more deserving of Dawn. Dean was getting turned down left and right by women because Dawn was spreading the word around that Dean had gotten genital herpes from his many adventures in the adult film industry. And Dawn thought of him like a brother. So the only one with any chance of being happy or getting some was the demon who was boozing it up with the two women plaguing the Winchester brothers love lives.

Around three-thirty he gave up on any hope of going to sleep that night. Dean, having found his own comfort and sleeping pill in the bottom of a bottle of Jack, was sprawled out on the bed next to his. Slipping his jacket on, Sam made his way out of their room. He'd barely made it past her room when he practically tripped over Faith sitting underneath the window of the room to the left of theirs.

"Faith, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinkin'. Mostly, drinkin'," Faith gave him a sad smile as she tipped the bottle of Cuervo. "Kinda about you, which is just fucking sad. I'm a sad, lonely old drunk bitch whining about a boy. I fuck boys, I don't whine about them!"

"Um, Faith, maybe you should stop drinking."

"I don't want to stop drinking. You can't tell me what to do, Sam. Ya ain't my watcher, ya sure as hell ain't my lover, and you're definitely not my daddy!"

"Uh, I was just concerned with the idea of you becoming something's midnight snack," Sam cleared his throat and glared down at her.

"You can put the bitch-face away, baby," Faith chuckled drunkenly. "I've seen it before and it ain't broke my resolve yet."

"You're not _demon_ proofed, Faith," Sam snapped, noticing the lack of protection amulet she and Dawn both had and wore almost religously.

"Shit, demons won't kill me," Faith snorted, lifting the bottle to her lips again. "It's this girlie shit with you that'll be the death of me."


End file.
